Grotesque Romance
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Esta es la 1era vez que escribo un songfic de Big Hero 6. Contiene Hidashi –Hamadacest- y leves menciones de TadaHoney./ He nacido para enamorarme de ti?/ Desde mi habitación cerrada desearía poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor/. *Yandere-Hiro* Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics


Nota: Esta es la 1era vez que escribo un songfic de Big Hero 6. En serio, les juro que es la 1era vez que hago un One-Shot -Songfic mejor dicho- relacionado a la película. Me gusto mucho la película y el que no la haya visto se la recomiendo, quiero que la vea :') es conmovedora.

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics *w*

La canción que voy a usar es Rotten Girl (Grotesque Romance)-Vocaloid de Miku Hatsune.

Contiene Hidashi –Hamadacest- y leves menciones de TadaHoney –Tenia que poner a esta parejita para el songfic- no me gusta esa pareja prefiero mas el Hidashi xD porque? Pues porque es mi 4ta OTP :3

Genero: Romance, Horror y Tragedia.

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir así que…a trabajar con el fanfic se ha dicho.

* * *

 ** _Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance_** _es una Canción Original Vocaloid._

 _La canción cuenta como Miku_ _ **(Autora: En este caso seria Hiro**_ _) se enamoró de un chico_ _ **(Autora: El chico en el Songfic vendría a ser Tadashi)**_ _y tiene una gran obsesión por el, que va desde tener su habitación llena de fotos y cosas de él, revisa sus archivos personales hasta llegar al punto de matar a otra chica_ _ **(Autora: Por ejemplo, Honey Lemon)**_ _que se le acerque o que le guste a ese chico, decapitándolas y empaquetando sus restos mandándolos al chico, lo que también hace con cabezas de gatos._

 _Un día cegada por la locura y no satisfecha con que aquel chico solo la "amase" (ya que según ella el "te amo" le da nauseas), lo mata no sin antes decirle que siempre lo amará hasta el día que muera._

* * *

 _He nacido para enamorarme de ti?  
A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad, __"ámame"_ _  
Me mantengo recolectando toda información relacionada con tu vida amorosa_

Desde que era un niño, Hiro tuvo una especie de apego hacia su hermano Tadashi, el pensó que era algo normal porque…después de todo son hermanos y además habían perdido a sus padres quedando al cuidado de su Tia Cass que era el único familiar vivo que tenían.

Pero con el paso del tiempo Hiro descubrió que ese extraño apego se convirtió en algo mas, en una sensación rara e indescriptible que se podía calificar como "enamoramiento" pero no podía ser solo eso, era algo mas fuerte…algo que se llamaba "Obsesión".

Sabia que eso estaba mal, no porque eran hombres, sino porque eran hermanos. Hiro no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos, ni siquiera debía obsesionarse con su hermano mayor, creía que podría superarlo, que se olvidaría de sentir esa "Obsesión" pero no funciono.

 _Desde mi habitación cerrada  
Desearía poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor_

A veces sentía celos y ganas de matar a cualquier persona que se acercara a su hermano, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo tenia que conformarse con observar a la distancia como Tadashi se llevaba bien con sus amigos, con las chicas e incluso con una rubia que se llamaba Honey Lemon.

De vez en cuando, si Tadashi no se encontraba en la habitación, Hiro aprovechaba para recolectar información de las supuestas "relaciones" que su hermano mayor mantenía con sus amigos y con esa chica rubia, sentía un odio profundo hacia ella porque quería separarlo de su hermano. Hiro deseaba que Tadashi fuera solo de el y de nadie mas, que solo tuviera su atención puesta en el, que lo quiera como lo hacia con Honey Lemon, aunque lo deseara sabia que eso era imposible ya que Tadashi no sentía lo mismo por el.

 _Oh mi...Oh mi…tu tienes una invitada?  
¡Que hermosa chica es ella!  
Dime cuanto la amas  
Yo la matare y después la empaquetare _

Para su mala suerte –O eso creo yo- llego el momento que menos pensó que iba a pasar. Tadashi había traído a Honey una noche a casa para presentársela a el y a Tía Cass como su novia.

Hiro en su mente estaba un poco molesto de que su hermano no le hubiera dicho que tenia novia, de nuevo los celos lo invadían. Honey era linda, eso no lo podía negar, estaba seguro de que ella haría feliz a su hermano mayor pero claro, eso no duraría por mucho tiempo porque Tadashi debía ser solo suyo y no lo pensaba compartir con nadie más.

 _Quemare fotos de aquella chica  
Me pregunto que es lo que ella estará haciendo en este momento  
Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo  
Por que te amo demasiado, lo puedes notar?_

Tenia planeado matarla, si ella estaba fuera de su camino…Tadashi seria solo de el y no se preocuparía si lo dejaba solo o no. Ya nada importaba, la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, tomo una foto de Honey que su hermano había escondido, acerco un encendedor en la foto y la quemo imaginando que era la verdadera Honey, aunque tenía planeado algo mas siniestro para ella.

-Oye, Tadashi-Dijo Hiro una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación que compartían ambos-Te agrada Honey, no es así?-

-Si, eso creo…-Respondió Tadashi-Es linda e inteligente, me cae bien y además la quiero mucho-

-Ya me di cuenta-Dijo Hiro fingiendo interés-Se nota que de verdad la amas-Piensa- _Aunque tengo la sensación de que ese sentimiento no durara por siempre_ -

 _Quiero guardarte en paquetes y quiero poseer una colección completa de ti_

Maldita Honey Lemon, quien se creía que era ella para quitarle a su hermano? Nadie! Hiro pelearía por Tadashi porque era de el, solo de el y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie y menos con una rubia acastañada de cara bonita.

* * *

Una semana después se escucho a una persona golpear la puerta del café "The Lucky Cat", Tia Cass fue a abrirle a la persona que estaba ahí, era un hombre que llevaba una caja de cartulina blanca con un moño rosa en las manos, la sujetaba con ambos brazos.

-Hola-Lo saludo Cass-En que puedo ayudarlo?-

-Hola-Respondió el hombre con la caja en las manos-Esto es para Tadashi Hamada, vive aquí verdad?-

-Si-Dijo Cass tomando la caja-Que hay adentro?-

-No lo se, pero la persona que mando esto dijo que era solo para el, nadie mas puede ver que hay dentro, creo que es algo valioso-Dijo el hombre-Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle, asegúrese de entregarle la caja-

-Esta bien-Dijo Cass pero misteriosamente el hombre ya se había ido, ella solo se encogió de hombros, escucho pasos en la escalera, era Tadashi.

-Pasa algo Tía?-Pregunto Tadashi y ve la caja de cartulina con el moño rosa-Eso es para ti?-

-No, es para ti-Respondió Cass dándole la caja a Tadashi-Ten cuidado, la persona que te mando esto dijo que es algo valioso y que solo tu puedes verlo-

-De acuerdo, lo veré en mi habitación…gracias tía-

Tadashi subió con la caja, pesaba un poco, intento adivinar que había dentro de esa caja pero todas sus ideas eran erróneas. Entro a la habitación y dejo la caja sobre su cama, no se dio cuenta de que Hiro lo estaba espiando oculto bajo las sabanas de su cama, se reía bajito para que no lo escuchara.

 _¿Por qué estas llorando?  
¿Cuál es el problema? Oh...¿Es esto?_

Tadashi estaba un poco nervioso porque no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que habia dentro de esa caja de cartulina, enseguida se deshizo del moño rosa, abrió la tapa y…

-Honey?!-Tadashi estaba impactado con lo que veía-N-No puede ser…H-Honey, esta muerta…-

Dentro de la caja estaba Honey Lemon, muerta, en efecto como había dicho Tadashi. Tenía los ojos perdidos y sin brillo alguno, su boca entreabierta, estaba desnuda y su cabello caía despeinado por su rostro, no tenia brazos ni piernas, alguien se las había cortado después de que murió.

Hiro escondido en su cama observaba con una mirada maligna la trágica escena, le había advertido a Honey que no se acercara a su hermano pero esta lo ignoro y no tuvo más opción que matarla y enviársela a su propio hermano como un regalo. Escucho a su hermano llorar, era el momento de salir de su escondite y consolarlo por la perdida de su "novia".

 _Cariñosamente sostengo una caja de cartulina en la que te pondré cuando estés muerto._

-Tadashi…-Hiro se acerco despacio a su hermano mayor que lloraba por lo que acababa de ver, sujetaba con cuidado el cuerpo de Honey como si fuera una muñeca frágil y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Hiro no soportaba ver eso, pero tenia que disimular y fingir que se sentía mal por la perdida que estaba sufriendo su hermano-Oye…T-Tadashi, estas bien? Porque lloras?-

-H-Hiro-Dijo Tadashi llorando y mirándolo a los ojos-Que bueno que estas aquí…-Deja el cuerpo de Honey en su cama para abrazarlo

-Cual es el problema?-Pregunto Hiro correspondiendo al abrazo, tenia suerte de que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que estaba fingiendo, después de todo el era el responsable de la muerte de Honey.

-Hiro…Honey…-Dijo Tadashi intentando detener su llanto, no le salían las palabras debido a la angustia que sentía en ese momento-Hiro, Honey esta muerta…alguien la mato y se le ocurrió entregarme su cuerpo-

-Uh, que pena…-Dijo Hiro, en su mente se reía de manera psicópata-Lamento mucho lo que paso…pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a consolar. Yo estoy aquí, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-

-Gracias Hiro-Dijo Tadashi-Sabia que podía contar contigo hermanito-

* * *

Pasaron 2 meses de la muerte de Honey Lemon y Tadashi aun no podía superarlo, no podía creer que alguien haya sido capaz de matar a la chica que quería. Eso aun no le quedaba en la cabeza, aunque tenia a Hiro para consolarlo por su perdida sabia que era difícil olvidar esa situación y menos teniendo el cuerpo de Honey con el.

Hubo dias en los que no dormía, llego a tener unas ojeras horribles, su cara era de puro cansancio, de vez en cuando intentaba calmar su angustia hablando con el cuerpo de su chica muerta, algunas veces le cepillaba el cabello para que luzca mas "linda".

Hiro solo pensaba que las cosas iban a mejorar con el tiempo, su hermano estaba enloqueciendo. El se haría cargo de sanarlo, el tiempo borra todas las heridas.

 _Pondré un regalo detrás de la puerta  
Una cabeza de gatito cada día para ti, que te encantan los gatos_

Después de que Honey haya sido asesinada, empezaron a llegar mas cajas pequeñas para Tadashi, este ya estaba sospechando de quien seria la persona que le enviaba esas cajas todos los dias y ni siquiera –siendo la autora del fanfic- me atrevo a mencionar que contenían esas cajas pequeñas. Todos los dias las cajas –que eran de diferentes colores- contenían una cabeza de un gatito muerto.

* * *

Tiempo después de que llegaron esas cajas con cabezas de gatitos muertos, Tadashi logro reconocer –o mejor dicho adivinar- quien había sido el responsable de la muerte de Honey, había enviado su cuerpo y ahora le mandaba cabezas de gatitos muertos.

La persona era nada mas y nada menos que Hiro…su hermano menor, pero…

- _Porque? Porque hizo eso?_ -Pensó Tadashi, no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta y su pensamiento fue escuchado por Hiro.

-Lo hice porque simplemente tenía celos-Dijo Hiro con la mirada en el suelo y el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos dándole un aura oscura.

-Tu…eres un asesino!-Dijo Tadashi asustado-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! Sabias que quería a Honey y tu simplemente la mataste así porque si-

-No la mate porque quise-Respondió Hiro levantando la mirada y acercándose a su hermano-Lo hice por ti, porque tú me gustas Tadashi-

-Estas loco Hiro, como te atreves a hacer algo así?!-Tadashi estaba en shock, su hermanito le había confesado que asesino a Honey Lemon y la peor parte que lo hizo por el…todo porque le gustaba. Eso estaba mal, ellos eran hermanos! No podían estar juntos.

 _Quemo fotos de aquella chica  
Me pregunto si alguna vez ella existió_

-Si, podré estar loco pero entiende que mate a Honey porque de verdad me gustas-Dijo Hiro-Quiero que estemos juntos, ahora nadie va a quitarme lo que es mio-

-No, no Hiro…esto esta mal-Dijo Tadashi-Somos hermanos! No podemos estar juntos, lo siento pero voy a decirle a Tia Cass que tú mataste a Honey-

-No lo harás-Dijo Hiro, gracias a su personalidad "Yandere" había adquirido una mirada amenazadora **_(Autora: Eso lo invente, si quieren ignórenlo jaja)_** -Ahora vas a estar obligado a "amarme" entendiste? Si llegas a decirle a alguien que mate a Honey, te matare a ti también y ya no me importa que seas mi hermano, porque aunque tú mueras te voy a seguir amando-

-…-Tadashi no supo que responder, solo soltó un leve suspiro-De acuerdo, tu ganas, no le diré nada a nadie-

* * *

A partir de ese momento, Hiro logro que su hermano lo "amara" como siempre había querido. Ya que según el, decir "Te amo" le daba nauseas. Pero con el paso de los dias, Hiro se estaba aburriendo de que su hermano mayor solo lo "amara", ya no parecía estar satisfecho con ello.

Tadashi había ideado un plan para vengar la muerte de la chica que quería, mataría a Hiro y como le había dicho el "No le importaba que fuera su hermano" el se vengaría de Honey.

 _"_ _Te amo", este cliché no me satisface  
Pero me hace querer vomitar_

Una tarde, Tadashi llego con lo que parecía ser un regalo para su hermanito, no era la gran cosa, solo unas flores de cerezo, detrás del tenia un cuchillo bien agarrado en su mano para que no se cayera.

Realizo su plan a la perfección, le entrego las flores a Hiro, el las recibió y le dijo un simple "Gracias", mientras se distraía mirando las flores, Tadashi despacio saco el cuchillo que estaba detrás de su espalda, giro a su hermanito haciendo que lo mirara.

-Tadashi?-Dijo Hiro sorprendido, al instante sintió que la vida se le escapaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Esto es por Honey!-Dijo Tadashi con ira viendo el cuchillo clavado en el estomago de Hiro, la sangre oscura y rojiza cayo al suelo.

-Tadashi…-Dijo Hiro adolorido y cayendo al suelo de rodillas-C-Como pudiste hacer eso…?-

-Me di cuenta de que ya te estabas cansando de que solo te "amara" no es así?-Dijo Tadashi sin obtener respuesta del menor-Esto lo hize por venganza, quería vengar la muerte de Honey-

-D-Dashi…-Dijo Hiro con un leve hilo de voz-L-Lo siento…pero…a-aunque yo muera, ya lo dije…antes, y-yo…yo…siempre te voy a amar… **Yo te amare eternamente** -

 _Yo te amare eternamente_

* * *

Fin n_n

Oke no ._. , yo me olvide advertirles que este songfic iba a tener a un Yandere-Hiro xD. espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews largos y positivos, Oke no ._.

Si a alguien no le agrada el fanfic pues, fue un tonto de primera clase al leer esto jaja, como sea, me gusto mucho como me quedo este fanfic, tenia que poner el maldito TadaHoney o de lo contrario no habria sentido alguno :(

Bueno, aprovecho para avisar que tengo 2 dias mas de vacaciones y el Miercoles vuelvo a clases asi que lamentablemente no estare disponible.

En fin, un abrazo y en serio dejen reviews por favor! :'(

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
